Erised
by HollyPotter28
Summary: Desire. What is yours?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: sooo I've been writing this for a while, as I kept getting writers block while writing it :( there may be some bits that are absolutely abysmal because I was just finding it so hard to write :( (that is why it's quite short)**

**Just some stuff about the actual storyness, I will add more chapters later (no idea how long that will take!) as I already have about 5 chapters planned :) .**

**THIS WILL BE THE ONLY CHAPTER WITH AN OC AS A MAINISH CHARACTER. It is written for my friend! Please R&R! It's really appreciated :) Merlin, this is becoming a long AN so I'll wrap it up, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NO. I am not JKR :)**

It was midnight and the moon was hanging proudly in the ebony sky which was punctured with glistening white stars.

A young boy with a pale pointed face and white-blonde hair was sweeping through the Hogwarts castle; he glided up the many staircases until he reached the empty halls of the seventh floor. He fingered his wand.

"No," he told himself, there was no need for light as he knew his way to the room like he knew the back of his hand.

He had fumbled his way along some of the many corridors and walked head first into a wall before he fingered his wand again, this time deciding light was a better option.

"Lumos" he muttered before blinking hastily in the sudden, blinding light. He had actually managed to go the right way, as after his eyes had become accustomed to the blaze of light that hung off his wand, he had looked up and was now backing away from a bunch of angry trolls that existed in an old tapestry.

He spun away from them and faced a seemingly bare wall; he walked past it 3 times, but he was not thinking properly. Half formed thoughts were floating round in his head: distracting him from what his mind was usually set on.

Nonetheless; curves of thick iron snaked their way up the wall, carving out a large door in the aged stone.

Glancing around the deserted hall, he started to regret his decision to come alone. What if he left the room, walking right into the face of a teacher?

Dismissing these thoughts; he grasped the thin snake of metal and pushed open the door and backed into it. He turned swiftly and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Expecting a large room filled with mismatched furniture and discarded belongings, the boy was shocked at what his eyes now lay on.

It was a small room, only a few metres wide and long and it housed a single, rather dank mirror.

Out of curiosity; the boy stepped towards it, not close enough so that he would be able to see his own withered reflection, but so he could make out the lettering that graced the top of the mirror.

It read: 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'

The boy did not know what this meant, it may have been an entirely different language but he did not care.

Closing the space between himself and the mirror slowly, he gasped at what he saw. There had been a girl there! Right next to him!

After assuring himself that that girl had actually been a hallucination and promising himself to get more sleep, he examined the mirror again. To his surprise, the girl was there again! He thrust out his arm to his side, if the girl really had been there; his arm would have gone right through her.

His head slightly tilted to the side as he gazed at his reflection. Was it him?

He looked older, his white hair was bouncing round his head joyfully and his laughing face was barely recognisable as the sullen, sallow skin that stretched over his skull at that moment.

The boy's eyes trailed over to the girl who stood next to him. After deciding that she only existed in the mirror, he examined her more closely.

She had a pinky heart shaped head from which long wavy dark orange hair sprouted and single purple plumeria lay. His eyes drifted goofily over it and he touched the mirror tenderly, as though he was able to stroke her hair through the cold glass. Her hair wasn't a fiery red like the Weasleys possessed; it was less loud and more simple, yet complicated all the same.

Crystal pools of azure waters blinked at the boy amusedly, as though she was examining him as he was her. She was roughly as tall as the mirror-him and they were both laughing along mutely at a silent, humorous event.

His hand pushed harder against the mirror as though it was a door. What was it? Did it show the future? Or some parallel universe?

The boys other hand travelled up to the slippery glass and his weary face was so close that his ragged breath creating blobs of fog that ebbed away periodically.

After spending a long while gazing longingly at the mirror-people; the girl bent down to their feet.

There were two young toddlers sat in the floor, their legs sprawled out at odd angles.

One, a boy, had a pale, pointed face, blonde hair that carelessly fell to his ears and rosy lips that opened and closed periodically as his plump head turned from side to side lazily, assessing the scene that lay in the mirror he was confined in.

He was picked up playfully by his mother and he giggled; his head now level with that of the boy on the outside of the mirror. Big, bright cerulean eyes peered out, his pale eyelashes crushing into each other as the boy blinked.

The people in the mirror suddenly looked down; the boy on the outside let his eyes travel to the floor again, to where a second toddler sat.

She too had a pinky heart shaped face that was scrunched up, making her look like a shrivelled tomato and her tiny mouth was wailing a silent cry.

The mirror-him bent down and delicately stroked the orange hair than floated to her shoulders; she ceased crying immediately and laughed at her father, who slowly turned her so she too could peer out the mirror as well.

Almond-shaped misty blue eyes studied the boy outside the mirror confusedly. They were _his_ eyes, but more beautiful and innocent than he had ever seen himself wear.

A single tear escaped that boy's eye and his knees gave way; his hands were still clawing at the cold glass and he bent his forehead forward, so he could still see the family inside the mirror, who were smiling contentedly between themselves. The woman kept shooting him worried looks and the little girl was peering at him, her tongue stuck out carelessly

The boy did not know how long he had kneeled there, but suddenly he stood up and backed away from the mirror.

"No," he told himself, "What's in the _mirror_ is not real." He emphasized the word mirror, as though to convince himself that the family that were in the mirror were all an illusion. But then a wonderful thought struck him. If he did what his master had ordered him to do, he might be able to become the happy, white-blonde man that thrived in the mirror! Feeling empowered by this thought, he spun on his heels and marched happily out if the room.

Behind him, the curlicue that was engraved into the door faded and left dusty, old stone; that was not unlike the normal, ordinary walls that lay in the Hogwarts castle.

It was now mid-morning and the glowing sun now hang high in the ultramarine sky instead of the ivory moon.

Planning to go to the Main Hall and eat a good brakfeast, the boy started gliding down the numerous stairs that were now littered with various Gryffindors and Ravenclaws; many of whom shot him curious or suspicious looks. The boy was, after all, a lone Slytherin; and not just _any_ Slytherin, for this boy was Draco Malfoy.

**A/N 2: thank you for reading! If you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me in a review or PM me.**

**Until next time and review please!**

**Always,**

**~Holly~**


	2. Chapter 2

Trundling through a deserted corridor with various spell books in her hands, Luna Lovegood's eyes trailed out to a nearby window. The coral coloured sky with its tangerine sun slowly sinking out of sight was dotted with white clouds, a single splinter of the ivory fluff was gliding ahead fast and Luna chuckled: it was obviously infected with flying rodelpuffs.

Setting her books down on a sloping windowsill, she slumped onto the floor. She rested her head against a tapestry of some ugly trolls that hung behind her, pulled her bare feet into her body and let her fingers tap aimlessly against her thigh.

She tilted her head to one side and studied the wall opposite her; it was definitely an unordinary wall as her fuzzleburt detector had gone mad when she'd approached it, (and _everyone_ knew the fuzzleburts only lived in magical walls) but she couldn't help thinking that it was not unlike the other, ordinary walls at Hogwarts.

She stood up quickly and, after steadying herself, she skipped towards the wall curiously, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder. Her pale fingers swept over the stone and she started muttering many different opening and unlocking incantations.

"Hmm," she said to herself before she turned swiftly to her left and striding in that direction, turning gracefully again before she marched straight past the seemingly inconspicuous stone wall. A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye made Luna spin at such a speed that she lost balance. From the floor, she examined the wall again with wide, exited eyes.

An ivory metal was snaking its way through the wall, cutting an intricate ellipse into the stone that now beheld a door. Before even a minute had past, a tall, gothic twist of metal was set deep into the stone, a thin snake of metal the only part that protruded out.

Standing up with a flourish, Luna grabbed the twisted handle and pushed through, leading herself into a small but airy room. She peered around to make sure none of the fuzzleburts had been disturbed by her entrance, but saw that the only one object in the whole room was a large, dank mirror.

Luna laughed. _What_ a place for fuzzburts to live! She skipped over to it, more out of absent-mindedness than curiosity and her eyes travelled to the top of the glass. 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' was inscribed on the top. After a moment's thought she pulled her wand out from behind her ear. A few mutterings and flicks later, the words where flying in mid-air, now rearranged to read: 'I show not your face but your heart's desire'.

Breathing a little heavier after she considered what it meant, Luna looked full on at the mirror.

Two, rather odd, people were standing next to each other behind her. They were her parents.

Her father's white hair bounced around his merry, laughing face, his arm draped casually over Luna's shoulder; his bright blue eyes were more full of joy and happiness than Luna could ever remember her _real_ father wearing.

Her mother was located to her right. She had wavy, waist-length, dirty blonde hair and her pale eyebrows with her wide maroon eyes gave her a look of permanent surprise and dottiness. She beamed down at Luna before giving her a one armed hug.

Luna smiled sadly to herself. This illusion that the mirror showed her was exactly that of a picture which she treasured. Raising a trembling hand to the mirror, a few droplets escaped her eyes which started thudding softly on the floor.

But Luna was more intelligent than to stay there for as long as she wished. She let her hand slip down back to her side and smiled sadly as she backed away, for she was a true Ravenclaw, and true Ravenclaws knew that desire gives neither knowledge nor truth, and Luna knew deep down that she could never be the mirror-her; as no spell could reawaken the dead.

She took one last glance at her mother (who was now eyeing her worriedly) before gliding (quite deflated after her interaction with the mirror) out if the room.

Once she was in the deserted hallway again, she clasped on to her books and her Fuzzburt detector (which was still emitting a low buzz) and made a beeline for Ravenclaw tower. She climbed the staircase in tight, dizzying circles until she at last reached the door. There was no handle and no keyhole: nothing but a plain immensity of aged, blue wood which held a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

Luna reached out a pale hand and knocked once and the hooked beak of the eagle opened. A soft, musical voice said, 'Can you create something from nothing?'

"Hmm," thought Luna, considering the answer. "Of course, as there is no such thing as nothing: nothing is something." she told the eagle while waving her hand impatiently.

"Correct, alas not your best." the bird told her in a stern, yet still singsong tone.

She entered the common room in a graceful yet hasty manner and strode quickly over to a midnight-blue staircase. Taking a quick look round the common room told her that all Ravenclaw students were still at the feast, but Luna didn't mind missing it.

"I'll be there in time for pudding," she told herself, as she loved pudding more than most things.

She glided up the twisting staircase until she reached the topmost dormitory, which she pushed open to reveal a high ceilinged, circular room that's walls were punctured with spectacular oval windows that boasted a brilliant view of the surrounding mountains.

Luna rushed over to one of the four deep-blue velvet four-poster beds that's poles had been painted sunshine-yellow and she fell down with a soft thud. Her pale hand crawled towards her pillow and delved underneath before emerging with a worn frame.

In the frame lay a photo of Luna (looking considerably well groomed than she was in modernity) and her parents stood beside her.

Her father's white hair bounced around his merry, laughing face, his arm draped casually over Luna's shoulder. Bright blue eyes full of joy, happiness and content with the scene that lay around him.

Her mother stood to his right. She had wavy, waist-length, dirty blonde hair and her pale eyebrows with her wide maroon eyes gave her a look of permanent surprise and dottiness. She was beaming at Luna and giving her a one armed hug.

Luna smiled sadly before carefully placing the picture back underneath her pillow. She whisked away out of the darkening dormitory, through the still-deserted common room, down the twisting staircases and she finally emerged into the babbling great hall, and slipped into a seat next to Padma Patil who was in the year above.

Suddenly, glorious pudding soon lined the table, much to the joy of the students.

Luna's plate was quickly filled with her favourite plum pie and fluffy dollops of white cream.

After many heavenly substances had filled her mouth, she let her mind wander back to the mirror. She was a good Ravenclaw, but the mirror was just too tempting and so she started to try and figure out how to get back to it.

That same night, she retraced her steps through the mute and darkened castle but, to her dismay; the curved iron never snaked into any of the walls. Suddenly (after a couple of hours spent wandering) she hit an idea. A brilliant, genius idea and as she flitted through the castle, she cursed herself for her ignorance of not thinking of it earlier.

Not long after, Luna Lovegood was sitting on her own brilliant blue bed, letting teardrops fall onto a picture of a happy family, the delicate sloshing sounds of her tears breaking the silence of her dormitory.

'Was this what desire did to you?' thought Luna half-heartedly, 'I'm a_ fool_' she continued truthfully to herself, 'a fool of desire.'

**A/N: sorry! Defiantly not my best /: I know it's been a while, but I didn't/don't know if anyone wanted me to continue, so it wasn't importantized :) please, please review! I'm not going to post the next chapter (whenever it's ready) until I have at least 2 reviews (aiming high...?) so if you want me to carry on, say! Also, if you thought it could be better, those ideas are even more helpful :) If anyone has any requests, ideas ect. Of story ideas, please PM me, I'll credit you and stuff :) sorry for the short chapter and long A/N so I'll wrap it up.**

**Always,**

**~Holly~**


End file.
